


Forgetfulness

by Hrivelote



Category: Original Work
Genre: Attempt at horror, Gen, High School, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm bad at writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 11:26:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17959601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrivelote/pseuds/Hrivelote
Summary: Just experimenting with horror genre





	Forgetfulness

Even after spending her whole evening doing a big clean-up of her not-so-small (as it turned out) flat, Anna felt energetic and more than ready for a brand new day. It was a long while since getting a good night’s rest so she arrived at the university in a rather upbeat mood.

\- Hey, Jess, how’s it goin’? - she greeted her friend.  
\- Good, thanks, and you? How was the film you went watching yesterday night? You were so crazy about its release!  
\- Um… Film? What film? I don’t fancy any lately. Besides, I was at home the whole evening yesterday...  
\- What do you mean, ‘don’t fancy’? You kept bugging me about it for ages! Every. Single. Day!   
\- Ah, really?.. Ahaha, seems I forgot about it, sorry. Well, it’s just me after all, isn’t it? Nothing unusual, ahaha.   
\- Well, the class is to begin any second now, let’s talk later, - and Jess turned to her desk, but not after eyeing me suspiciously.

During the lesson Anna kept wondering about it. She didn’t remember any recent films she wanted to watch so badly - so what was Jess talking about? 

And now that she thought of it, such situations weren’t just a one-time occurence. Up to this point Anna hadn’t given much thought to it. To be fair, she did have a tendency to be off with the fairies, so the fact that recently she, more often than not, had no memory of the actions others told her she’d done - it really shouldn’t be that surprising. And it hadn’t at all bothered her before but now became quite an unsettling feeling - not remembering her own doings, that is.

As the days went by, Anna started to notice that her “forgetfulness” wasn’t her fault at all. She started a diary in which all her plans were written but even despite this such strange situations just wouldn't stop happening. 

\- ...please, open the page 87. Today we’ll be doing…  
With teacher Undertooker’s voice as a background sound, thoughts almost completely absorbed her. After a pinch from her classmate, Anna opened the book on the mentioned page and looked through it lazily. At a teacher’s request to look at the blackboard she lifted her eyes… and froze from shock.

Because he was… **it** was anything but her Mr Undertooker. No hair, no eyelids, rotten flesh - she could even see its skull bones. All in all, it made a grotesque but no less blood-freezing impression of a… zombie. And it **was speaking** , its muscles flexing and eyes moving (how haven’t they fallen out, rotating fast like this?). The sight decidedly unnerved her to no end.

Anna looked around to see if others had noticed the drastic changes but no one else seemed to be surprised or scared. They all behaved as if nothing was amiss. Still, she couldn’t help but ask:

\- M-mister Undertooker? Are- are you all right?  
\- Hm? What do you mean?  
\- Your… your… Well... I can see your skull?  
He raised his eyebrow at that and stared at her incredulously.  
\- My skull? Leave your stupid pranks for some other time, Addington! Or… - the teacher paused. Then he continued, enunciating every word while slowly approaching her. - I’ll have to take. Some. Measures. To make. You. Behave. And you don’t want that, don’tcha? - His wild smile made shivers run down her spine.

The teacher (or should she say ‘undead freak’?) leaned against her desk and only now did Anna realize that everyone else in the classrom stood up too and moved closer to her. More important - and more terrifying - was the fact that all of them looked exactly like her teacher. And they appeared to be extremely excited and not particularly friendly.

Mt Undertooker bent down to her so their faces were inches apart.  
\- So, what was it you saw, you say?

She screamed.


End file.
